Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a lever-type connector which comprises a first housing and a second housing fittable to each other, and a lever mounted on the second lever.
Description of Related Art
Conventionally, there is proposed a lever-type connector comprising a lever which assists in the fitting of a male housing and a female housing.
For example, in one of conventional lever-type connectors, a lever is rotatably mounted on one housing and a projecting pin is provided in the other housing. And, in a state where the projecting pin is inserted into a cam hole formed in the lever, by rotating the lever, both housings are drawn to each other to be fitted to each other.
[Patent Document 1] JP-A-2009-117059
[Patent Document 2] JP-A-2012-238472
[Patent Document 3] JP-A-2008-034336
According to a related art, a lever-type connector is generally configured such that, in a fitting, while drawing both housings to each other by rotating a lever, a terminal (for example, a male terminal) stored in one housing is pressed into contact with a terminal (for example, a female terminal) stored in the other housing. Thus, in the fitting, it is required to exert on the lever both of a force for drawing both housings (for example, a frictional force produced during the sliding motion of both housings, and a frictional force produced during the sliding motion of both terminals) and a force for pressing both terminals into contact with each other (for example, a force for pressing the male terminal into the female terminal). Such force to be exerted on the lever in the fitting, for convenience, is hereinafter called a [fitting force].
Particularly, in the case that the number of terminals to be stored in the housing is large (the number of poles is large), a large number of terminals must be press contacted and the housing itself is also increased in size, whereby the above fitting force tends to increase. However, even in this case, it is desirable to improve the fitting workability as much as possible.